


You and My Husband Have the Same Name

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babby Clint, HAVE I MENTIONED BABBY CLINT YET, Loki isn't all bad in this one, M/M, Natasha is protective of her friend, Nick Fury you are not allowed to have Clint in S.H.I.E.L.D. for testing, Phil gets a much needed vacation, Thor is shown as the actual laid back guy he is instead of a blundering goofball, babbby clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson, husband of Clint Barton.... and babysitter of Clint Barton.<br/>Clint Barton, toddler.<br/>Loki - Maybe a good guy, or maybe was influenced by Frigga.<br/>Who knows?<br/>(( It's 4 AM and I am steadily becoming more creative and silly with these damn prompts))</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and My Husband Have the Same Name

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP/OT3 wakes up, and has been reverted back to a toddler’s/child’s age, and Person B (or C for an OT3) has to take care of them until they turn back.

Phil was snoring peacefully in the bed that he shared with his husband, Clint, when he was awoken when he heard high-pitched crying.

Phil jerked awake and threw out his arm to reach for his gun when he realized the crying was coming from right next to him.

Flicking on the light, Phil came face-to-face with a toddler.

In Clint and his bed.

In Clint’s spot.

_What the fuck?_

“Clint?” Phil called out.

The toddler looked at Phil and nodded.

“Pardon?” Phil asked.

“I Clint,” The little boy said.

Phil blinked, and blinked again, and then blinked a third time. The boy did have the same blond hair and blue eyes that his husband had, but his skin was unmarked by age and world weariness.

Sighing, Phil grabbed his phone and sent out an alert to the Avengers and to S.H.I.E.L.D. before turning his full attention back to toddler Clint.

“Are you Clint Francis Barton?”

The little boy nodded and then looked around the room, “Am I?”

“Yes, you’re Clint. You just said you were”

The little boy shook his head and pointed to room, “Am I?”

Phil frowned, “Where are you?”

The boy nodded.

“You’re in my apartment Clint”

“Barney?”

“He’s at home”

“Why here?”

“Why are you here?”

Toddler Clint nodded.

“Because someone took you and brought you here. But don’t worry, I’m a friend and I’ll protect you”

Toddler Clint nodded and immediately climbed into Phil’s lap for a cuddle.

Amazed, Phil wrapped his arms around the younger man and rocked him back and forth until he fell asleep. Clint was very trusting with people he knew, but it took _months_ or even _years_ for him to get that way. The fact that this little boy, this so much younger version of Clint, came to Phil with such blind trust, it was fucking amazing.

Phil laid Clint down and wrapped him up in the blankets, tucking a few spare pillows around his small body in case the toddler liked to roll. Walking out of the bedroom, Phil waited for the troupes to show up at the apartment, and opened the door when they knocked not even three minutes later.

Fury was leading the merry band, and swooped into the room, “Where is he?”

Phil rolled his eyes, “Sleeping. In the bedroom”

Fury nodded and gestured for the rest of the crew to entire and set up shop in the kitchen and the living room.

Natasha was the last one to enter the apartment and closed the door behind her gently, the two shared a nod, and Natasha left to go to the bedroom to watch over Clint.

Fury crossed his arms behind his back, “Do you think this might be the work of Loki?”

Phil hummed, “It’s entirely possible”

Thor stepped up and smiled at Phil, “If I may check on the young Barton and see if my brother has left traces of magic on his person?”

Phil nodded, “Please”

Thor grinned and left to the bedroom.

Tony and Bruce were already setting up shop in case this was a science thing, and not a magic thing, and Phil just sighed as he flopped onto his couch.

Thor and Natasha returned to the living room five minutes later, “I can tell you without a doubt Son of Coul, that Loki is the cause of this. However, he meant it not maliciously”

The whole room went quiet as Phil raised an eyebrow, “Pardon?”

Thor nodded, “Yes I will explain. Loki used his magic as a healing device. In Asgard, when someone has become to world weary or tired, or have put through severe trials, they are sometimes given the gift of regeneration. They are put back into their childhood as a chance to recharge their souls and their minds, and when they get older, the weight of the world if off their shoulders… Or, so to speak”

Tony raised a hand, “Question”

Thor raised an eyebrow, “Yes?”

“So… Your brother just helped Clint out of his own free will?”

Thor hummed, “Perhaps. Though mother might have…. _Hinted_ … that it would be the right thing to do”

Phil sighed, “So how long does this, boon, last?”

Thor smiled, “No more than two weeks”

Phil nodded, “Great. Just Great”

 

~

Phil had convinced Fury not to bring Clint into S.H.I.E.L.D. for safe-keeping, and instead kept the boy in the apartment for the next two weeks (hopefully).

Clint seemed to enjoy his time with Phil (and the rest of the Avengers when they came over), relaxing in a way that Phil had never seen Clint do before.

Reluctantly, Phil eventually realized that Loki really _had_ done a good thing for Clint, and was glad for the magic that had fallen upon him.

“Phil?” Clint asked him around the tenth day.

“Yes, Clint?”

Clint gave Phil a contemplative look, “Who that in picture?”

Phil frowned, “Who is whom in which picture?”

Clint gave Phil a cheeky grin and ran off. Unsurprised by the boy’s antics, Phil just shrugged and continued to make a healthy lunch for the two of them. Since the incident ten days ago, Fury had given Phil two weeks paid vacation to watch over Clint and the time spent at home hadn’t just benefitted Clint, Phil felt better than he had in a long while too.

Clint was gone for a big enough span of time that Phil forgot about the little boy’s question, and set their lunches out on the kitchen table.

“Clint! Lunch!”

Phil smiled as he heard the smacking of little bare feet along the hallway and into the kitchen. Phil turned just in time to see the little boy skid into the kitchen with a picture frame clutched in his arms.

“Here, Phil! Picture!”

Phil frowned and sat down at the table, “What picture Clint?”

The little boy huffed like Phil’s question was stupid (which to him it probably was), and shoved the frame onto Phil’s lap. “Picture!”

Phil sighed and looked down and realized it was the photo from Clint and his wedding day that Phil had hid while Clint was still a toddler.

Phil smiled and set the frame aside, “That’s me silly”

Clint shook his head, “No! Other!”

Phil bit his lip and thought carefully about his answer before deciding that the truth (or as close to the truth as possible) would be the best choice. “That’s my husband”

Clint’s eyes went wide, “Hubband?”

Phil nodded and smiled, “Yep. He’s my husband. He and You have the same name”

Clint’s nose wrinkled before he frowned and looked at the photo, “Where?”

“Where is he?”

Clint nodded.

“He had to go away for a little while, but he’ll be back soon”

Clint looked up at Phil and smiled, “Okay”

 

~

Phil woke up on the fourteenth day and rolled over to get Clint up for breakfast when he encountered a muscled chest with a smattering of hair on it.

Gasping, Phil sat up and looked down.

“Clint!”

Clint jerked awake and looked up at Phil, “What the hell?”

Phil smiled, “Welcome back”

Clint’s eyebrows raised, “When did I leave?”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
